Execution
by Wolfic
Summary: -Persona 3- During the time at the hot springs, Akihiko warned the boys of Mitsuru's "executions". At the time no one questioned how he knew Mitsuru would act, despite it sounding like he experienced her executions before firsthand. AkihikoxMitsuru


**Execution**

**By Wolfic**

The thin paper and wood door slid open silently as the still form of Sanada Akihiko appeared and entered the room. As his sandals softly glided across the bamboo mats of the room, he noticed it was empty, save for Kirijo Mitsuru, who sat on a lone sleeping mat, awaiting his presence.

As he got closer, his breath stilled as he saw Mitsuru. She was wearing her yukata, which was loose against her curvaceous body, barely concealing parts of her body. The slightest movement and the entire outfit could have fallen apart. Akihiko swallowed as he prepared himself.

"Mitsuru, you said you wanted to see me?"

"Ah, yes, I do believe I did." She said as she got up from the floor slowly, her every movement was captured by Akihiko, who worked hard to keep his body under control. He was often praised for his calmness in any situation, but this was a situation where such a skill was hard for him to master.

"Mitsuru?" he asked, "Whose room is this? Aren't you supposed to be staying with the rest of the girls?"

"I rented this room for the night, so we could have our conversation privately." She said with a smile as the distance between them closed ever so slightly.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" he asked, deciding to get straight to the point.

"Today, you were in the hot springs with the rest of the boys when we entered, weren't you?" She asked, also getting to the point, causing Akihiko to stiffen up.

"Don't deny it, Akihiko, its unmanly. You think I wouldn't see your clothes in the clothes bin in the changing room?"

Akihiko could feel himself break out into a cold sweat.

"And yet…." She started, "When Fuka and Yukari looked around they didn't find anyone. Normally Iori would have jumped at the chance to see us naked. I'm pretty sure Ryoji would have joined them as well. So what happened?"

"Nothing, we didn't notice you entered, that's all." Akihiko said, lying.

"You told them what would happen if I found them, didn't you? About my tendency to "execute" people. Didn't you?" Mitsuru said as her playful voice contain traces of disproval.

"I had to warn them of what would happen." Akihiko said, realizing that lying was not going to work on Mitsuru.

"So now they all think of me like that, huh? But still…" Mitsuru said, leaving her statement unfinished and Akihiko full of question.

"You only told them that because you didn't want them to see me naked, didn't you?" said, as she looked Akihiko in the eyes with her only visible eye.

His face became red as he tried to look away from her piercing glare, however, her eyes drew him in. "Ah…" was all he could manage to say.

"Akihiko, I never knew you were the jealous type." She said as she walked in a lazy circle around him, her long beautiful legs moving gracefully, teasing him with short glances of her finely shaped legs.

"Well, I…" he began in his defense.

"But still, for staining my reputation, I'm afraid you're going to have to be "punished". I believe an "execution" is in order. " She said with a smile as she broke the circle and soon there was barely any distance between them.

Her hand reached out to cup his face, as she pressed her body against him. He tensed up considerably at the close encounter.

"Hm, no resistance?" Mitsuru asked. "I've always wondered why your Persona was so weak against ice. It seems you can't hope to overcome me."

Akihiko's mouth was clamped shut. His mind was blank at how to respond.

"Time for the "execution"." She said with a smile as she yanked Akihiko by the hair and dragged his lips down to hers. As her tongue explored his mouth her other hand undid his yukata.

Breaking out of the passionate kiss, she threw him to the ground. Throwing off her clothes as she seductively approached him, her nubile form glistening in the moonlight as her lips crushed against his once more. Her arms wrapped around his well muscled body as the "execution" of Sanada Akihiko began.

The next morning as the male members of SEES gathered, including Ryoji, but excluding Ken and Kuromaru, the look on Junpei's face was one of shock as Akihiko approached them.

Akihiko was dressed in his usual choice of outfit; however it was quite obvious he had gotten into some kind of trouble to obtain the injuries he now displayed. He had several bandages wrapped around his neck, band-aids on his ears, a gauze patch over one of his eyes, as well as one for his cheek.

"Akihiko-senpai, what happened?" Junpei asked his expression a mixture of curiosity and surprise.

"Mitsuru found out about me being in the hot springs and "punished" me for it. Apparently I had left my clothes out in plain sight. Well, I'm just glad I'm alive." He said with a chuckle.

Junpei's mouth fell open as he tried to comprehend Akihiko's words. Turning to Ryoji he noticed Ryoji had the same expression. As the two started to swear to each other that they would never do anything perverted again, or at least if Mitsuru was in the nearby vicinity, Akihiko walked past them towards the door that would lead him out of the hotel.

Although it was small and subtle, only Minato could see the corners of Akihiko's mouth turn upwards forming a smile, as if he was recollecting a recent fond memory.


End file.
